


The Unbeatables

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Erlang Shen - Fandom, Fairy Tail, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: 'When enemies close in, their numbers blanketing the sky... It's over. One war after another. I scream: I always win! Absolute victory!





	1. Chapter 1

[Ash's POV]

I dreamed of being the greatest Pokemon Master there ever was. I dreamed of endless battling, defeating my foes and rivals one after another. I dreamed of standing at the very top, being so powerful that no one could ever hope to come close to defeating me. And most importantly, I dreamed of holding my beloved Serena's hand, having her smile lighting up my world, with me protecting her for a lifetime. That is why I never stopped battling. That is why when my patron, Lysandre and the Pokemon God Arceus offered to train me, I readily accepted.

* * *

 

Ash yelled, “Charizard, I choose you!" His strongest Fire Type appeared with a thunderous roar, sending shockwaves of pressure all around.

"Let's power it up! Battle Bond!"

A swirling vortex of raging, blue-orange flames surrounded Charizard, who roared as spikes grew out of his body and head, as well as red crests that resembled my cap. The flames parted, withdrawing into the flame in its tail as well as 2 new flames on either side of Charizard's mouth. Charizard had become Ash-Charizard.

The two of them faced the drawgate that would soon open, revealing the many opponents they would have to face and defeat...

"Dragonite, use Thunder!"

Ash's Charizard became drenched in electricity, but he simply shook it off like it was nothing.

"Dragon Claw!" As his claws became engulfed in huge green claws, Charizard slashed Dragonite harshly across its torso, ending the match in one go.

......

"Flamethrower!" Ash ordered Charizard, who let loose a titanic stream of red-blue flames that slammed into the opposing Mega Aggron, knocking him out instantly.

......

"Dragon Rush!" The opposing Mega Garchomp launched itself at Charizard, covered in the powerful Dragon Type attack.

Ash gritted my teeth as both Charizard and him endured the pain of that super-effective hit, since Ash-Charizard was a Fire/Dragon Type.

"Use Dragon Claw! Then Dragon Pulse!" Charizard righted himself and slammed Garchomp headfirst into the ground, claws raking into his back. The subsequent Dragon Pulse was all that was needed to knock Garchomp senseless.

......

"Zap Cannon!" The opposing Mega Ampharos unleashed its full force electric attack, hitting Charizard square in the torso. The pain was surprisingly bearable though; Ash smiled inwardly at the thought of how much more durable Charizard had become.

"Stone Edge!" Charizard punched the ground, sending Mega Ampharos flying as it was struck by an oncoming barrage of giant blue stones protruding from the ground. Ampharos gave a final howl of pain before it collapsed, settling the match instantly.

......

"End this with Seismic Toss!" Charizard roared as it carried to opposing Mega Charizard X into the sky, making a perfect loop before it hurled its opponent into the ground, sending chunks of rock flying everywhere from the resultant impact. Needless to say, the opposing Charizard had been knocked out.

........

"Fire Blast!" Charizard let loose a massive kanji-shaped blast of golden and blue flames. The Fire Blast collided forcefully into the opposing Mega Heracross, sending it flying back into the wall behind, swirls in its eyes.

......

"Cut right through with Dragon Claw!" Charizard roared as it flew up towards the massive Dragon Pulse that was coming its way. Ash smirked as the attack was completely cleaved in two, exploding into nothingness.

Charizard then turned towards the Mega Blastoise, who was staring in shock at the power Ash-Charizard demonstrated.

"Finish with Solar Beam!" Charizard let loose a blinding surge of light that completely engulfed Mega Blastoise, causing a huge explosion that left the Water Type motionless on the ground.

.......

The Articuno opposite the two of us screeched as it let loose a devastating Blizzard; Ash gritted my teeth as he tried to shield myself from the immense cold. Charizard was freezing too, ice slowly trapping his wings. Ash's eyes blazed, as he refused to let the Articuno have an advantage over him.

"Blaze through with Flare Blitz!" Roaring, Charizard engulfed his entire body in raging blue flames, before launching himself at blinding speed at Articuno. I smiled when I saw the flames instantly melt the ice on his wings. The Legendary Pokemon looked on in shock; before it even had time to react Flare Blitz slammed into it, creating a fiery explosion that shook the arena. I almost roared in joy with Charizard as he flew off his unconscious opponent.

.......

Ash saw Charizard eyeing the Moltres opposite him, both Fire Types eyeing each other with palpable tension and anticipation. Finally Moltres let loose his Flamethrower.

"Use Flamethrower too!" Ash yelled. Charizard drew his head back and let loose the most ferocious, most massive and powerful Flamethrower Ash had ever seen. The huge Blast of red and blue flames completely tore through Moltres's Flamethrower like a fiery knife through butter, before colliding into the Fire and Flying Type.

Moltres gave a squawk of pain as it fell, slamming into the ground, its body covered in marks and injuries.

"Finish with Overheat!" Charizard let loose a white-hot blast of flames, flames so hot that even Moltres couldn't handle it, as it collapsed unconscious instantly.

.........

Suicune was slammed into the wall as its Hydro Pump was utterly overwhelmed by Charizard's Flamethrower. Gritting its teeth it fired off a Water Pulse at Charizard.

"Dragon Claw!" With a powerful swipe of his huge green claws Charizard instantly dissipated the sphere of water.

"Time to finish this! Charizard..."

"Blast Burn!"

Charizard engulfed in a towering wall of completely blue flames, before punching the ground and sending off colossal waves of golden and blue flames that overcame Suicune in an explosion equivalent to over 100 tonnes of TNT. The smoke cleared to reveal an unconscious and half-cooked Suicune.

* * *

 

Ash threw out an Ultra Ball, revealing his famous Greninja, who folded his arms and looked casually at the opponents who had lined up to face against him.

"Greninja! Power it up!!!" Ash roared, as he and Greninja clenched their fists together. The familiar massive vortex of water erupted out of nowhere, filling Greninja with transforming power as red crests grew on his forehead. The water subsided, before withdrawing into Greninja's back, forming a huge Water Shuriken.

Greninja was now Ash-Greninja.

#1 Sawyer's Mega Sceptile

"Sceptile, Frenzy Plant full power!!!" Sawyer commanded.

Mega Sceptile struck the ground, sending up numerous titanic roots that tore through the ground and made their way at top speed towards Greninja.

"Greninja, use Ninja Blades!" Greninja unsheathed a pair of 1.2 meter long Katana Swords made out of pure, gleaming white energy. Charging forward, Greninja hewed and slashed at the roots with undisguised ferocity, reducing all of the roots to splinters within a few seconds.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Ninja Blades!"

With his two katana swords, Greninja rushed forward to meet Sceptile, clashing with Leaf Blade as the two Pokemon's weapons sent sparks flying and dust flying all around. Finally, Greninja managed to get in a hit, slashing across Sceptile's neck before slamming both blades into its torso. Sceptile screeched in pain as it was sent skidding back almost 10 feet, sending up a small wall of dust.

"Freeze him with Blizzard!" Greninja let loose a gigantic, ferocious hail of ice and snow, enclosing the hapless Grass-Type in solid ice within seconds.

"NO! SCEPTILE!!!" Sawyer yelled desperately.

"Wrap this up with Hydro Pump!" Greninja let loose a massive blast of water that rocketed towards the frozen Mega Sceptile, sending him flying into the wall behind and crashing into it with full force. The ice shattered, and when the dust cleared, Sceptile lay unconscious, embedded in the wall.

#2 Raikou

The opposing Raikou snarled, as it fired off a massive Thunder attack, the huge bolt of electricity bearing down on Greninja.

"Use Night Slash on the ground!" Greninja drew a pair of meter-long swords of dark purple, before stabbing them into the ground. The Thunder hit Greninja in full-force, drenching Greninja in its devastating electrical power. However, when the dust cleared, Greninja stood up, having felt nothing whatsoever.

Roaring in fury, Raikou launched another Thunder, this one stronger than before. The bolt hit its mark again, however, Ash and Greninja crossed their arms together and yelled, and all the electricity flew off as if they didn't feel a thing.

"Now it's our turn! Greninja, Land's Wrath!"

Nearby, Brock's eyes popped out in surprise. "How can Greninja use a Ground-Type move that only Zygarde can use?!"

Greninja struck the ground with its foot, and suddenly the ground erupted all around Raikou, who howled in agony as blue waves of light overwhelmed and engulfed it, causing a dazzling explosion that left it unconscious on the ground.

#3 Mega Garchomp

"Alright, meet it with Night Slash!" Greninja drew a long Purple Sword, rushing forward at Mach 15 speed to clash with the opposing Garchomp's Dual Chop. The ground shook as the two Pokemon battled, with Greninja gracefully dodging most of Garchomp's slashes while frequently getting in slashes and cuts with Night Slash.

The two Pokemon separated when their brawl had reached a stalemate.

"Crush it with Ice Beam!" Greninja launched a huge and swift Ice Beam, dealing a huge amount of super-effective damage to Garchomp as it too became enclosed solid in ice.

"Now, Greninja, Hydro Pump for the finish!" Ash's heart swelled with pride as Greninja let loose an absolutely colossal and devastating Kamehameha blast of water; a Hydro Pump that only the most powerful of Water-Type Legendaries were capable of producing on their best day. The blast sent Garchomp crashing through many walls before the poor Dragon-Type finally slumped to the ground, soundly defeated.

#4 Mega Mewtwo X

"Let's end this! Greninja..." Ash raised his hand, and Greninja mirrored his movement.

"Ultra Water Shuriken FULL POWER!!!!!!"

Greninja raised the Water Shuriken on its back and it spun rapidly around on its axis. The all-too-familiar surging whirlpool enclosed Greninja before finally parting to reveal a 15X Water Shuriken of azure blue that Greninja held in its hand. Yelling, Greninja hurled the Massive Water Shuriken at Mewtwo, who in response let loose a colossal Hyper Beam towards its opponent.

Everyone's eyes popped out when they saw the Water Shuriken tearing, ripping through the Hyper Beam as though it were nothing, before the gargantuan throwing star made contact with the Psychic-Type, sending off a titanic explosion that shook the grounds to its core. When the massive wall of dust and smoke finally cleared, Mewtwo lay motionless on the floor, having reverted back to its normal base form.

Ash-Greninja simply stood loyally next to Ash, sharing in his Trainer's glory.

 

 


	2. Ash the Master Champion

 

**Ash Ketchum**

\- Champion of the Indigo League

\- 1st Class Pokemon Master

\- Champion of the Kalos League

\- Champion of the Hoenn League

\- Champion of the Sinnoh League

\- Alola Grand League Champion 

\- Battle Frontier Champion 

 

#1. Pikachu

\- Extreme Speed + Agility

\- Brick Break + Iron Tail + Knock Off

\- Focus Punch + Heal Pulse + Magnet Rise

\- Thunderbolt + Electro Ball + Discharge

\- Thunder + Volt Tackle + Zap Cannon

\- Gigavolt Havoc

\- Catastropika + Electric Overdrive 

\- 100,000,000 Volt Thunder

 

#2. Lucario

\+ Mega Lucario (W/O mega stones)

\- Extreme Speed + Psychic + Psyshock

\- Metal Sound + Bullet Punch 

\- Iron Defense + Protect 

\- Aura Sphere + Focus Punch + Blaze Kick

\- Thunder Punch + Heal Pulse

\- Close Combat + Bone Rush

\- Dark Pulse + Dragon Pulse + Low Sweep

\- Flash Cannon + Hyper Beam

\- Aura Barrage + Aura Kamehameha

 

#3. Noivern

\- Boomburst + Supersonic

\- Dragon Claw + Steel Wing + Agility

\- Dragon Rush + Flamethrower

\- Dragon Pulse + Air Slash + Gust

\- Wild Charge + Fire Fang + Rock Slide

\- Hurricane + Sky Attack

 

#4. Heracross

\+ Mega Heracross (W/O mega stones)

\- Tackle + Sleep Talk + Defense Curl

\- Light Screen + Bulk Up + Brick Break

\- Megahorn + X-Scissor + U-Turn 

\- Gyro Ball + Focus Punch + Low Sweep

\- Close Combat + Stone Edge 

\- Earthquake + Hyper Beam

 

#5. Feraligatr

\- Dragon Claw + Dragon Tail

\- Power-Up Punch + Water Gun

\- Crunch + Flamethrower + Ice Punch

\- Hammer Arm + Ice Beam + Rain Dance

\- Hydro Pump + Scald

\- Hydro Cannon

 

#6. Sceptile

\+ Mega Sceptile (W/O mega stones)

\- Quick Attack + Agility

\- Dragon Claw + Iron Tail + Mach Punch

\- Drain Punch + Wild Charge

\- Bullet Seed + Leech Seed + Leaf Storm

\- Rock Throw + Solar Beam + Sunny Day

\- Grassy Terrain + Leaf Blade

\- Frenzy Plant

 

#7. Infernape

\+ Ash-Infernape

\- Agility + Dig + Acrobatics

\- Mach Punch + Close Combat

\- Bulk Up + Karate Chop + Low Sweep

\- Thunder Punch + Wild Charge

\- Flame Wheel + Inferno

\- Flamethrower + Fire Pledge 

\- Flare Blitz + 100X Super Flare Blitz

 

#8. Goodra

\- Dragon Pulse + Dragon Tail

\- Bide + Ice Beam + Rain Dance

\- Flamethrower + Fire Blast + Outrage

\- Draco Meteor + Power Whip

\- Thunderbolt + Aqua Tail + Muddy Water

\- Sludge Bomb + Hyper Beam

 

#9. Charizard

Ash-Charizard (Fire/Dragon Type)

\- Steel Wing + Hurricane + Slash

\- Dragon Claw + Dragon Tail

\- Dragon Pulse + Dragon Rush

\- Earthquake + Thunderbolt + Mega Punch

\- Fire Punch + Thunder Punch

\- Flamethrower + Fire Blast + Solar Beam

\- Overheat + Flare Blitz + Seismic Toss

\- Blast Burn + 100X Blast Burn

 

#10. Greninja

\+ Ash-Greninja

\- Extreme Speed + Double Team 

\- Substitute + Shadow Sneak

\- Night Slash + Aerial Ace + Extrasensory

\- Feint Attack + Ninja Blades

\- Close Combat + Thunder + Land's Wrath

\- Water Shuriken + Ice Beam + Blizzard

\- Hydro Pump + Water Pledge

\- Hydro Cannon + 1000X Water Shuriken

 

'Monkey God' Infernape

\+ Mach Punch: 130 Power

\+ Close Combat: 165 Power

\+ Flamethrower: 150 Power

\+ Thunder Punch: 140 Power

\+ Flare Blitz: 190 Power

\+ Supernova Flamethrower: 250 Power

\+ 100X Flare Blitz: 19,000 Power

 

'Supreme Dragon King' Charizard

\+ Dragon Claw: 175 Power

\+ Steel Wing: 145 Power

\+ Dragon Rush: 200 Power

\+ Flamethrower: 180 Power

\+ Solar Beam: 195 Power

\+ Fire Blast: 210 Power

\+ Seismic Toss: 235 Power

\+ Blast Burn: 275 Power

 

'Ultra X' Greninja

\+ Night Slash: 135 Power

\+ Aerial Ace: 130 Power

\+ Ninja Blades: 170 Power

\+ Extrasensory: 150 Power

\+ Water Shuriken: 160 Power

\+ Ice Beam: 185 Power

\+ Hydro Pump: 210 Power

\+ Xtreme Shuriken Barrage: 250 Power

\+ Hydro Cannon: 260 Power

\+ 1000X Water Shuriken: 160,000 Power

 

 

ASH-GRENINJA

From Greninja:

ATTACK + 72    DEFENSE + 88

SP. ATTACK + 80   SP. DEFENSE + 95

SPEED + 50

**WATER SHURIKEN! DOUBLE TEAM!**

**AERIAL ACE! NIGHT SLASH! CUT!**

**ICE BEAM! ICE SHURIKEN! ICE PUNCH!**

**SAMURAI BLADES! AURA SPHERE!**

**HYDRO PUMP! HYDRO CANNON!**

**WATER SHURIKEN SUPER ULTIMATE!!!**

**1000X WATER SHURIKEN**

 

ASH-INFERNAPE

ATTACK + 68     DEFENSE + 77

SP. ATTACK + 80   SP. DEFENSE + 85

SPEED + 40

FLAMETHROWER! MACH PUNCH!

DIG! CLOSE COMBAT! THUNDER PUNCH!

SKY UPPERCUT! BLAZE KICK! OVERHEAT!

FLARE BLITZ! BLAST BURN!

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Battles of the Invincible Champion, Part 1

**In Training**

Ash trained relentlessly with his Pokemon, aiming to climb to the very top and become a legend among legends.

Ash: Lycanroc, I choose you!

Ash threw out a pokeball revealing his Lycanroc Dusk Form.

Arceus: Let's begin. Swampert, Hydro Pump!

Ash: Lycanroc, dodge with Quick Attack!

Lycanroc sped off in a blur, avoiding the attack with ease.

Ash: Accelerock!

Lycanroc slammed Accelerock full force into Swampert, hitting it critically and knocking it over.

Ash: Finish with Stone Edge!

Lycanroc sent off a powerful Stone Edge, the gigantic blue stones sending Swampert flying and knocking it out instantly.

* * *

 

Ash: Pikachu, I choose you!

Arceus: Go, Latios!

Pikachu and Latios faced each other across the battlefield.

Ash: Extreme Speed!

Pikachu sped off at mach 100 speeds, slamming into Latios and sending it backwards.

Arceus: Luster Purge!

Ash: Thunderbolt!

The two attacks collided in a fierce explosion, cancelling each other out.

Ash: Now! Iron Tail!

Through the smoke, Pikachu slammed a powerful Iron Tail down on Latios, slamming it into the ground.

Arceus: Retaliate with Giga Impact!

Latios recovered and hit Pikachu with a fully powered Giga Impact.

Ash: Pikachu, get onto Latios!

Pikachu managed to recover midair and leapt onto Latios.

Ash: Now, use Thunder!

Pikachu summoned the most colossal bolt of golden lightning he could manage, completely covering Latios and knocking it out instantly.

Arceus: Latios, return. Go, Heatran!

Heatran appeared.

Arceus: Stone Edge!

Pikachu got hit by the powerful Stone Edge and was sent flying. However it recovered almost instantly and landed with a backflip, having no injuries whatsoever.

Ash: Pikachu, Extreme Speed into Brick Break!

Pikachu sped off and landed Brick Break on Heatran, sending the legendary flying off.

Arceus: Heatran, Magma Storm!

Ash: Pikachu, Thunder!

Pikachu's Thunder was so powerful it completely overpowered Magma Storm and hit Heatran critically, dealing massive amounts of damage.

Arceus: Flame Charge!

Ash: Volt Tackle!

Pikachu cloaked itself in a huge veil of lightning before colliding with Heatran, sending the legendary pokemon flying and crashing into the wall behind, unconscious.

* * *

 

Ash: Charizard, I choose you!

Charizard appeared and let loose a huge earthshaking roar.

Ash: Charizard, Battle Bond! Let's unleash our full power!

A raging vortex of flames engulfed Charizard, before he was filled with transforming power. Large red crests like Ash's cap grew on its head, while its body grew much much larger. An extra horn grew out as well, and red-blue flames grew from the sides of its mouth as well as its tail.

Ash: Meet Ultra Charizard Z. It now has a Fire/Dragon typing, and has various Abilities including Tough Claws and Drought.

Arceus: Zekrom, Thunder!

Charizard took the full brunt of the hit but it had no visible effect on it whatsoever.

Ash: My Charizard's endurance now transcends that of mortal imagination!

Arceus: Zekrom, Bolt Strike!

Again, Bolt Strike had no effect.

Ash: Charizard, use Dragon Claw!

Charizard slashed Zekrom harshly with its Dragon Claw, causing Zekrom to crash into the wall.

Ash: Finish with Dragon Rush!

Charizard covered itself in a massive dragon-shaped energy before launching himself at Zekrom and slamming into him. Zekrom was knocked out immediately.

Arceus: Go, Suicune! Hydro Pump!

Charizard tanked the Hydro Pump like it was nothing.

Arceus: Freeze his wings with Ice Beam!

Ash: Not gonna work! Charizard use Flare Blitz to melt the ice!

Charizard covered himself in brilliant blue flames, instantly melting the ice which froze it wings.

Arceus: Water Pulse!

Ash: Use Dragon Claw!

Charizard used Dragon Claw which shattered the Water Pulse effectively.

Ash: Now, end with Solar Beam!

Charizard fired a continuous beam of white light from its mouth, sending Suicune crashing into the wall and knocking it out instantly.

Arceus: Buzzwole, Focus Punch!

Ash: Charizard, counter with Fire Punch!

The moves clashed, but Buzzwole was overpowered effectively, and sent flying backwards.

Ash: Flamethrower!

Charizard released the most massive blast of red-blue flames, instantly KO-ing the bug type.

Arceus: Moltres, Flamethrower!

Ash: Charizard, Flamethrower as well!

Charizard let loose the most colossal and most ferocious flamethrower Ash had ever seen, effortlessly cancelling out Moltres's attack and hitting it critically. Moltres fell to the ground, having sustained massive damage.

Ash: Wrap it up with Overheat!

Charizard let loose Overheat, a titanic blast of extreme heat that collided into Moltres and knocked it out effectively.

Arceus: Palkia, Flash Cannon!

Ash: Charizard, dodge it!

Charizard flew up and easily dodged Dialga's Flash Cannon.

Ash: Charizard, attack with Dragon Claw!

Charizard slashed brutally with Dragon Claw, dealing loads of damage to Dialga.

Arceus: Power Gem!

Ash: Fire Blast!

Charizard let loose a titanic Fire Blast which easily overcame the Power Gem, dealing yet more damage to Dialga.

Ash: Now! 10X Blast Burn!

Charizard roared as he unleashed his ultimate move: 10X Blast Burn, which was 10 times stronger than a Mega Charizard Y's Blast Burn. The Blast Burn attack hit Dialga with full force, knocking it out instantly and also making it half-cooked.

* * *

 

Ash: Let's go, Greninja! I choose you!

Greninja appeared and struck a ninja pose.

Ash: Greninja, full power! Battle Bond!

A vortex of water surrounded Greninja before he transformed, growing prominent red crests on his head and a giant water shuriken on his back. His eyes glowed golden.

Ash: This is Ultra Ash-Greninja X. He has various Abilities including Protean and Moldbreaker.

Arceus: Raikou, Thunder!

The gigantic lightning bolt struck Greninja head on, but it was as though Greninja was completely immune to lightning.

Arceus: Wild Charge! Then Thunder again.

The Electric attacks had no visible effect on Greninja whatsoever.

Ash: Greninja, use Ninja Blades!

Greninja unleashed a pair of meter long katana swords of pure energy, before leaping forward at mach 100 speeds and slashing Raikou harshly across the torso.

***BOOM***

Raikou was knocked out immediately.

Arceus: Pheromosa, X-Scissor!

Ash: Greninja, use Aerial Ace!

Greninja and Pheromosa clashed in a fierce brawl, before Greninja easily gained the upper hand and pummeled Pheromosa with punches and kicks, leaving it with only 20% HP left.

Ash: Greninja, end this with Ninja Blade!

Greninja drew a very long katana and slashed Pheromosa.

***BOOM***

Pheromosa lay on the ground, unconscious.

Arceus: Yveltal, use Oblivion Wing!

Ash: Greninja, dodge with Double Team!

Hundreds of copies swarmed the field, as Yveltal mowed them down trying to find the real one.

Ash: Greninja, Ice Beam on its wings!

Greninja suddenly appeared behind Yveltal and shot out a continuous beam of ice that froze its wings solid. Yveltal fell to the ground.

Ash: Water Shuriken!

Greninja threw the massive shuriken on its back, which exploded upon contact with Yveltal.

Ash: Greninja, use Hydro Pump!

Greninja let loose the most powerful and enormous Hydro Pump that only Primal Kyogre was capable of producing. It slammed into Yveltal, knocking it out instantly.

Arceus: Mega Rayquaza, Draco Meteor!

Ash: Dodge!

Greninja sped off like a bullet and effortlessly dodged all of the falling meteors.

Arceus: Dragon Pulse!

Ash: Deflect with Ninja Blades!

Greninja drew the two Katana Swords, blocking the dragon pulse and deflecting it away.

Ash: Retaliate with Blizzard!

Greninja let loose a gargantuan hail of ice and snow, freezing more than half of Rayquaza solid.

Ash: Hydro Cannon!

Arceus: Hyper Beam!

The two attacks collided, creating a fiery explosion.

Ash: Night Slash! Go!

Greninja drew a pair of very long swords of purple energy and slashed them across Rayquaza again and again, dealing loads of damage.

Ash: Greninja! Ultimate Water Shuriken!

Greninja lifted the shuriken as a whirlpool of water formed before subsiding to reveal that Greninja held above his head a stupendous 1000X Water Shuriken of golden-orange. Greninja threw the giant disc, slamming full force into Rayquaza. The explosion that followed shook the very planet, before the smoke cleared to reveal a very unconscious Rayquaza.

 

* * *

 

 

**The Indigo League**

**Ash vs Cameron**

Cameron: Samurott, let's go!

Ash: Infernape, I choose you!

Clemont: What is Ash thinking, sending out a fire type against a water type?

Serena: Don't worry. Ash will win for sure.

Cameron: Samurott, Hydro Pump!

The Hydro Pump lands a direct hit on Infernape. However, Infernape is looking as though he wasn't affected at all.

Cameron: What?!

Ash: My Infernape has tanked so many water attacks before, he's pretty much immune to it now.

Cameron: ...

Ash: This time I will win! Mach Punch!

Infernape sent Samurott flying with a single Mach Punch.

Cameron: Samurott, charge in with Aqua Jet!

Ash: Infernape, use Dig to dodge!

Infernape quickly used Dig, avoiding Aqua Jet.

Cameron: Careful, Samurott!

Ash: Now! Thunder Punch!

Cameron: An Electric move?!

Infernape slammed a powerful Thunder Punch into Samurott, paralysing it.

Cameron: Razor Shell!

Ash: Counter with Mach Punch!

The two Pokemon clashed fiercely, but Infernape was faster and managed to land several critical hits on Samurott. A final Mach Punch sent Samurott crashing into the wall behind.

Ash: End with Solar Beam!

Cameron: WHAT?!

The Solar Beam knocked Samurott out immediately.

Cameron: Samurott, return. Go Lucario!

Lucario appeared, staring down Infernape.

Cameron: Now, Lucario, mega evolve!

Lucario became Mega Lucario.

Ash: Infernape, no holding back this time.

Infernape nodded.

Cameron: Lucario, use Bone Rush!

Lucario struck Infernape repeatedly with Bone Rush but the attack had no visible effect whatsoever.

Ash: Close Combat!

Infernape retaliated with a rapid barrage of punches and kicks, dealing massive amounts of critical damage to Lucario.

Cameron: Lucario, you okay?!

Ash: Infernape, Flamethrower full power!

Infernape let loose a raging flamethrower that would have put Moltres's Flamethrower to shame. It struck Lucario and knocked it out instantly.

Cameron: I...I lost...

* * *

**Ash vs Trip**

Trip: Mightyena, let's go!

Ash: Sceptile, I choose you!

The two Pokemon faced each other.

Trip: Mightyena use Dark Pulse!

***BOOM***

Trip: WHAT?! It had no effect!

Ash: Sceptile, use Dragon Claw.

Sceptile dashed forward at mach 10 speeds and slashed Mightyena harshly.

***BOOM***

Mightyena had been knocked out.

Trip: Go, Blaziken! Mega evolve!

Blaziken appeared and immediately mega-evolved into Mega Blaziken.

Ash: Sceptile you too. Battle Bond!

Sceptile became Mega Sceptile, without needing any mega stones.

Trip: Blaziken, Flamethrower!

Ash: Take it.

Sceptile tanked the flamethrower like it was nothing.

Trip: Impossible!

Ash: Bullet Seed into Iron Tail!

Sceptile fired a continuous barrage of seeds that exploded upon contact with Blaziken, before charging forward in a blur and slamming Iron Tail into it, sending it crashing into the wall.

Trip: ARGH! Blaziken use Blaze Kick!

Ash: Sceptile, end this with Frenzy Plant!

Sceptile unleashed Frenzy Plant, crushing Blaziken like a pancake and knocking it out instantly.

Trip: Florges, Moonblast!

Ash: Sceptile, use Quick Attack to dodge.

Sceptile easily dodged the Moonblast.

Trip: Follow up with Fairy Wind!

Ash: Slice through with Leaf Blade!

*** BOOM***

Ref: Incredible! Sceptile's Leaf Blade completely cancelled out the Fairy Wind!

Ash: Finish with Leaf Storm!

***BOOM***

Ref: Florges is out!

Trip: Come out Serperior! Leaf Tornado!

 ***BOOM***  

Announcer: Leaf Tornado still has no effect on Ash's Sceptile!

Ash: Sceptile, Leaf Blade for the finish!

Sceptile lands a flurry of deadly strikes on Serperior, before landing a final powerful strike.

***BOOM***

Announcer: Serperior was knocked out instantly!

Trip: I lost...

 

* * *

 

 

Ash: Go, Greninja!

Alain: Come out, Metagross!

Ash: Cut!

Alain: Hammer Arm!

The two moves clash evenly.

Alain: Use Rock Slide!

Ash: Avoid with Double Team!

Dozens of Greninja clones swarm the battlefield, confusing Metagross.

Ash: Use Night Slash!

Greninja draws a long purple blade and slashes Metagross, almost knocking it out.

Ash: Finish with Hydro Cannon!

Greninja lets loose a massive Kamehameha blast of water that would put Suicune to absolute shame. The water slams Metagross into the wall, knocking him out instantly.

Alain: Return, Metagross. Wow, Ash, Greninja really has grown much stronger. Charizard, come out!

Charizard appears and faces off against Greninja.

Alain: Key Stone, respond to my heart! Mega evolve!

Charizard becomes Mega Charizard X.

Ash: Greninja! Battle Bond full power!

Greninja becomes Ultra Ash-Greninja X.

Alain: Dragon Rush!

Ash: Aerial Ace!

Greninja and Charizard collide, creating a large explosion. Charizard is revealed to have several injuries on it, while Greninja is barely scathed.

Ash: Greninja, Ninja Blades!

Alain: Dragon Claw!

Greninja unleashes two Katana Swords and clashes with Charizard, causing sparks to fly all around.

Eventually, Greninja avoids a swipe and slashes Charizard brutally, sending him skidding backwards.

Alain: Thunder Punch!

Ash: Greninja, use Substitute!

Charizard punches out with an electric fist, at what appears to be Greninja, but later is shocked to find a log instead.

Ash: Now! Ice Beam on his wings!

Greninja freezes Charizard's wings with Ice, hindering its mobility.

Ash: Ninja Blades!

Greninja slashes Charizard again and again, dealing massive damage before a final slash sends Charizard into the wall.

Alain: Retaliate with Flamethrower!

Greninja raises his swords, deflecting the flames to either side.

Ash: Xtreme Shuriken Barrage!

Greninja hurls the Water Shuriken on its back, which immediately multiplies into 7 large shurikens in all.

Alain: Quick, use Dragon Claw!

Charizard dissipates one shuriken, but is overwhelmed as the other shurikens smash into it, dealing yet more critical damage.

Alain sees that Charizard in on its knees, severely injured.

Alain: Blast Burn!

Ash: Go! 10X Water Shuriken!

Greninja creates a 10X Water Shuriken of golden-orange and hurls it point blank at Charizard, before it endures the Blast Burn attack with little to no effect.

***BOOM***

Charizard is on the ground, having been knocked unconscious easily.

 

* * *

 

 

Alain: Charizard, come out!

Ash: I choose you, Charizard!

The two Charizards roared and stared at one another.

Alain: Flamethrower!

Ash: Use Flamethrower as well!

Ash's Charizard easily overpowered that of Alain's Charizard.

Alain: Key Stone respond to my heart! Beyond evolution, Mega evolve!

Charizard became Mega Charizard X.

Ash: Battle Bond! Unleash the power!

Charizard became Ultra Charizard Z.

Alain: Dragon Claw!

Ash: Dodge them all.

Ultra Charizard easily avoided all of the strikes from Charizard X.

Ash: Dragon Tail!

Charizard X got hit with a powerful Dragon Tail, and was sent backwards.

Alain: Thunder Punch!

Charizard X hit Charizard Z, but it had little to no effect on him.

Ash: Fire Blast, then Dragon Claw!

Charizard X was felled by the Fire Blast, before it crashed into the wall having been slashed brutally by Dragon Claw.

Alain: Take this! Blast Burn!

Charizard X unleashed a full Blast Burn attack on Charizard Z, engulfing it in a huge explosion. However, Charizard Z was still standing and looking as though it hadn't felt a thing.

Alain: What?! No way!

Ash: Retaliate with Dragon Claw!

Charizard Z slammed Charizard X into the ground.

Ash: Use Seismic Toss and end this battle!

Charizard Z lifted the dazed Charizard X into the air and spun wildly before throwing its opponent into the ground, effectively knocking out Alain's Charizard.

 

 

 

Pikachu

\+ Extreme Speed & Agility

\+ Iron Tail & Brick Break & Dig

\+ Double Team & Psychic 

\+ Focus Punch & Heal Pulse

\+ Thunderbolt & Electro Ball & Discharge

\+ Thunder Focus Punch & Magnet Rise

\+ Thunder & Volt Tackle & Zap Cannon

\+ Terravolt Burst & Catastropika 

\+ 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt

\+ 100,000,000 Volt Thunder

 

Raikou

\+ Quick Attack & Extrasensory

\+ Shadow Claw & Slash & Rage

\+ Protect & Double Team

\+ Thunder Fang & Rock Slide

\+ Calm Mind  

\+ Thunder & Wild Charge & Discharge

\+ Bulldoze & Iron Tail 

\+ Sunny Day & Solar Beam & Grass Knot

 

Mega Lucario

\+ Extreme Speed & Psychic & Psyshock

\+ Dark Pulse & Shadow Shock

\+ Bone Rush & Aura Armor

\+ Aura Sphere & Aura Sword 

\+ Close Combat & Focus Punch

\+ Metal Sound & Bullet Punch

\+ Iron Defense & Reflect 

\+ Blaze Kick & Thunder Punch & Thunder

\+ Ice Punch & Stone Edge

\+ Hyper Beam & Flash Cannon

\+ Ultra Aura Kamehameha

 

Mega Mewtwo Z

\+ Psychic & Psystrike 

\+ Calm Mind & Light Screen

\+ Psyshock & Mega Punch

\+ Double Kick & Focus Punch

\+ Aerial Ace & Shadow Ball & Discharge

\+ Dark Pulse & Brutal Swing

\+ Aura Sphere & Aura Pulse & Signal Beam

\+ Stone Edge & Hyper Beam

\+ Shattered Psyche 

\+ Genesis Supernova 

 

Mega Ash-Sceptile

\+ Quick Attack & Agility

\+ Dragon Claw & Iron Tail & Outrage

\+ Dragon Pulse & Close Combat

\+ Wild Charge & Rock Slide

\+ Leaf Storm & Bullet Seed & Leech Seed

\+ Grassy Terrain & Solar Beam

\+ X-Scissor & Aerial Ace

\+ Leaf Blade & Frenzy Plant

\+ Leaf Masamune

 

Solgaleo

\+ Psychic & Zen Headbutt

\+ Psyshock & Metal Claw & Crunch

\+ Thunder & Flamethrower 

\+ Hammer Arm & Brick Break

\+ Flash Cannon & Iron Head 

\+ Iron Tail & Giga Impact & Protect

\+ Fire Blast & Hyper Beam

\+ Sunsteel Strike

\+ Searing Sunraze Smash

 

Supreme Ash-Charizard

Abilities: Anger Point, Drought

\+ Steel Wing & Mega Punch 

\+ Hurricane & Air Slash & Thunder 

\+ Dragon Claw & Dragon Tail

\+ Flamethrower & Outrage & Crunch 

\+ Dragon Rush & Dragon Dance 

\+ Earthquake & Supernova Flamethrower

\+ Seismic Toss & Thunder Punch

\+ Solar Beam & Fire Blast & Fire Punch

\+ Flare Blitz & Overheat & Blast Burn

\+ Inferno Overdrive & 100X Blast Burn

 

Ultra Ash-Greninja

Abilities: Sharpness of Justice

\+ Extreme Speed & Double Team

\+ Substitute & Shadow Sneak 

\+ Aerial Ace & Spectral Thief

\+ Ninja Blades & Night Slash & Cut

\+ Aura Armor & Aura Katanas 

\+ Water Shuriken & Ice Punch & Scald

\+ Extrasensory & Dark Pulse 

\+ Ice Beam & Blizzard Beam 

\+ Hydro Pump & Hydro Cannon

\+ 1000X Water Shuriken & Hydro Vortex

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Retaking the League

Six years after losing at the Kalos League, Ash Ketchum now has come to retry the Indigo League. If he wins, he will be crowned Pokemon Master.

Announcer: GREETINGS FOLKS! WELCOME TO THE FIRST MATCH OF THE INDIGO LEAGUE! FIRST UP, WE HAVE GARY OAK, GRANDSON OF THE ESTEEMED PROFESSOR OAK, AGAINST ASH KETCHUM, THE TRAINER WHO HAS SAVED THE WORLD MANY TIMES OVER!

Ash waved at Serena, Lillie, May and Dawn, who were all up in the stands. Pikachu was on his shoulder, as usual, and he waved at Serena's Sylveon. Serena, Sylveon and the girls all blushed and waved back.

Gary: You're going down, Ashy-boy. Scizor, let's go!

Ash: Greninja, I choose you!

Referee: Battle begin!

Gary: Let's go all out! Scizor, mega evolve!

Scizor became Mega Scizor. Ash and Greninja smirked.

Ash: Alright, Greninja, LET'Z GO!

A swirling vortex of water surrounded Greninja, transforming him into Ash-Greninja. The crowd went wild instantly.

Announcer: THERE IT IS FOLKS! THE FAMOUS ASH-GRENINJA! HOW WILL IT FARE AGAINST MEGA SCIZOR?

Gary: X-Scissor!

Ash: Aerial Ace!

The two clashed in the middle of the battlefield, but Greninja overpowered Scizor and sent it flying with an uppercut before kicking it into the ground.

Gary: Scizor! You okay?

Scizor nodded.

Gary: Let's pay him back! Thunderbolt!

Ash: Greninja! Samurai Armor!

Ash and Greninja both smashed their fists together, and a glowing blue set of samurai armor materialized on Greninja's body. The bolt of lightning hit Greninja harmlessly.

Gary: WHAT?!

Ash: Use Aura Katana! End this!

Ash-Greninja drew a pair of Aura Katanas, before charging at Scizor in a blur. Scizor tried to counter with X-Scissor, but Greninja easily shattered it with Aura Katanas and delivered a deadly cross slash, knocking Scizor out.

Referee: Scizor is unable to battle!

The crowd went wild, seeing how easily Scizor was beaten. Paul, Alain and Sawyer were all amazed.

Gary withdrew Scizor, thanking him before throwing out his next choice.

Gary: Electivire, let's win this! Mega evolve!

Electivire became Mega Electivire.

Ash: Use Night Slash!

Gary: Cross Chop!

Greninja drew some dual kunai of dark purple energy before charging and clashing with Electivire, sending sparks flying. However, Electivire was pushed back and Greninja slashed Electivire across the torso, knocking it down.

Gary: THUNDER!

A massive bolt of electricity struck Greninja directly, but thanks to the Samurai Armor technique, Greninja took zero damage.

Gary: Continue with Zap Cannon!

A huge crackling sphere of lightning hit Greninja, but still bounced harmlessly off the armor.

Ash: Water Shuriken!

Greninja took the huge shuriken off his back and hurled it at Electivire, slamming him into the wall behind in a large explosion of steam. Electivire was still conscious, but badly damaged.

Ash: Aura Sword and Night Slash!

Greninja sheathed an Aura Longsword and a dark purple blade, and charged at Electivire in a blur. Before Gary could register it, Greninja slammed the swords into Electivire, knocking it out instantly.

Referee: Electivire is unable to battle. Greninja wins!

Gary recalled Electivire before he took a deep breath and threw out his remaining pokeball. 

Gary: This is it, Blastoise! I'm counting on you!

Blastoise appeared, and soon mega evolved into Mega Blastoise.

Gary: Skull Bash!

Ash: Counter with Aerial Ace!

The moves collided and the two were sent skidding back, but Blastoise was visibly injured while Greninja was still unharmed.

Ash: Mega Ultra Water Shuriken! 

Greninja took off the Fuma Shuriken on his back and a massive vortex of water surrounded him converging into the Shuriken. Soon there was an extremely colossal, titanic Water Shuriken discus of watery blue spinning above Greninja. Greninja threw it at Blastoise, the Ultra sized Water Shuriken travelling so fast Blastoise had no time to dodge. 

Gary: Blastoise! Hydro Cannon!

The Water Shuriken discus tore through the massive beam of pressurized water like air and hit Blastoise in a giant explosion. The dust cleared to reveal Blastoise, very much unconscious.

Referee: All of Gary's Pokemon are unable to battle. Which means that Ash is the winner!

The crowd cheered wildly at seeing how Ash-Greninja swept Gary's entire team.

* * *

 

The Semifinals 

Ash vs. Sawyer

( Let's get started, shall we?)

Sawyer: Aegislash, I choose you!

Ash: Pikachu, I choose you!

Serena with Sylveon cheered loudly for them.

Serena: Go for broke, Ash! You can do it!

Sylveon: Pikachu, you're my hero! You won't lose this!

Sawyer: Aegislash, Shadow Ball!

Ash: Catch it!

Pikachu caught the Shadow Ball like it was nothing, before throwing it towards Aegislash.

Sawyer: No, Aegislash, dodge it!

Aegislash avoided the attack.

Ash: Extreme Speed into Sucker Punch!

Pikachu vanished, moving so fast in looked like he teleported, before appearing behind Aegislash and slammed him down with a powerful Sucker Punch.

Ash: Keep it up! Iron Tail!

Sawyer: Sacred Sword!

The two traded moves, and reached a stalemate.

Ash: Brick Break!

Sawyer: King's Shield!

Pikachu landed Brick Break but King's Shield prevented Aegislash from being damaged.

Ash: Now! THUNDERBOLT!

Pikachu unleashed a colossal lightning bolt just as King's Shield disappeared, knocking Aegislash out immediately.

Sawyer: H-h-how???

Ash: Sawyer, Brick Break would have had no effect on Aegislash, but I made use of the opportunity when King's Shield disappeared.

Sawyer: You got me, Ash! Go, Rhyperior!

Ash: Let's brace ourselves Pikachu.

Sawyer: Rock Tomb!

Ash: Gotcha! Now use Rock Tomb Climb!

Pikachu executed Rock Tomb Climb perfectly, running nimbly on the falling rocks with ease.

Ash: Iron Tail!

Pikachu got up close and slammed Iron Tail on Rhyperior, knocking it down.

Sawyer: WHAT?! No way!

Ash: Keep up the pressure! Brick Break!

Pikachu sliced Rhyperior with Brick Break, sending Rhyperior crashing down onto the ground again.

Sawyer: Earthquake!

Rhyperior recovered and stomped on the ground, sending shockwaves that landed a direct hit on Pikachu.

Sylveon: OH NO!

Ash: Pikachu!

Pikachu was injured, but still conscious and reasonably healthy.

Sawyer: Rock Wrecker!

Ash: Volt Tackle!

Pikachu unleashed the strongest Volt Tackle yet and easily overcame Rock Wrecker, knocking Rhyperior out.

Sawyer: Take a good rest Rhyperior.

Ash: Return, Pikachu. Goodra, I choose you!

Sawyer: Slurpuff, help me out.

Goodra and Slurpuff faced each other on the battlefield.

Sawyer: Slurpuff, Dazzling Gleam!

Ash: Bide!

Goodra absorbed the damage from Dazzling Gleam.

Sawyer: Fairy Wind!

Goodra once again absorbed the damage.

Sawyer: Grrr...Fairy Wind full power!

Goodra was close to giving in, but he held his own and managed to tank the move.

Ash: Now! Twice the power!

Sawyer: Hyper Beam!

The two great energies collided, but Goodra's power tore through Hyper Beam and slammed into Slurpuff, knocking it out.

Sawyer: Salamence, go for it!

Ash: Dragon Pulse!

Sawyer: Dodge and use Dragon Tail!

Salamence easily dodged and slammed Dragon Tail down onto Goodra, knocking it out.

Ash: Rest well, Goodra. Charizard, I choose you!

Charizard appeared, letting out a roar that shook the stadium. 

Alain: Ash has a Charizard?!

Sawyer: So you have a Charizard...Salamence, mega evolve!

Mega Salamence roared defiantly at Charizard.

Ash: Well done Sawyer. But two can play at that game. Charizard! Power it up!

A raging vortex of red-blue flames surrounded Charizard, transforming him into a mix of Mega Charizard X & Y. This was Ash-Charizard.

Sawyer: Woah! So Charizard can also go through the Battle Bond!

Ash: Yep! We'll show you just how strong we are together!

Sawyer: Use Dragon Rush!

Ash: Dragon Claw!

The moves collided, but Ash-Charizard soon overpowered Salamence and struck him down with a strong Dragon Claw.

Sawyer: Damn...Use Hyper Beam!

Charizard easily dodged the Hyper Beam gracefully.

Ash: Flamethrower!

Charizard let loose a ferocious stream of red-blue flames that badly burnt Salamence despite its resistance to fire.

Sawyer: Salamence, use Incinerate!

Charizard easily dodged the Incinerate in the air, but then Salamence appeared in front of him.

Sawyer: Now, Dragon Tail!

Ash: Catch it!

Charizard smirked as it easily caught the dragon tail.

Ash: Use Seismic Toss!

Charizard hurled Salamence to the ground with a powerful Seismic Toss, before following up with a last Dragon Claw. Salamence was knocked out instantly.

Sawyer: Thanks for the hard work, Salamence. 

Ash: You did great, Charizard. 

Sawyer: Braviary, go for it!

Ash: Talonflame, I choose you!

Ash & Sawyer: Steel Wing!

The two bird pokemon clashed with metallic wings, reaching a stalemate.

Ash: Flame Charge!

Sawyer: You're not the only one who can speed up Ash! Tailwind!

Ash: Strike him with Flame Charge!

Talonflame struck Braviary square in the chest whilst covered in flames.

Sawyer: Air Slash in a flurry.

Several discs from Air Slash hit Talonflame, causing him to lose balance temporarily.

Sawyer: Now, hit him with Sky Attack!

Braviary slammed into Talonflame with Sky Attack, throwing him out of the sky.

Ash: Fire Blast!

Talonflame released a burst of flames that struck Braviary painfully.

Ash: Now, Brave Bird!

Sawyer: Sky Attack!

Talonflame's Brave Bird connected with Braviary's Sky Attack in a loud BANG. When the dust cleared, Talonflame flew out triumphantly, while Braviary was down.

Sawyer: Sceptile, I'm counting on you.

Ash: Brave Bird!

Sawyer: Crush it with Frenzy Plant!

Thick vines grabbed Talonflame and slammed it into the ground, knocking it out.

Ash: Rest well Talonflame. You did great. Greninja, I choose you!

Sawyer: Let's go all out! Sceptile, mega evolve!

Sceptile became Mega Sceptile.

Ash: Together, Greninja! Full Power!

Greninja became Ash-Greninja.

Sawyer: Frenzy Plant!

Ash: Aura Katanas.

Greninja drew dual katana swords and slashed rapidly, reducing the vines to mere splinters.

Ash: Samurai Armor, let's go!

The glowing set of armor appeared on Greninja again.

Sawyer: That armor...Sceptile, Leaf Storm!

The Leaf Storm hit Greninja, but any damage was totally negated by the armor.

Ash: Aerial Ace!

Greninja sped through the storm unharmed, before landing many punches and kicks on Sceptile.

Sawyer: No! Leaf Blade!

Ash: Aura Katanas.

Greninja drew his dual Aura Katana again and clashed with Leaf Blade. It wasn't long before Sceptile was pushed back and Greninja slashed Sceptile harshly, slamming him into the wall.

Sawyer: Argh...I can't do anything to Greninja with that Armor.

Ash: Greninja, freeze the Water Shuriken.

Greninja took the fuma shuriken and froze it solid with an Ice Punch. The Ice Shuriken then grew larger in size until it became a gargantuan, immensely massive discus of ice. 

Ash: Mega Ultra Ice Shuriken!

Sawyer's eyes widened in shock, knowing Mega Sceptile had 4X weakness to Ice. 

Sawyer: Sceptile, Frenzy Plant to defend!

The massive Ice Shuriken tore and cut through all the vines and slammed full force into Mega Sceptile, in an explosion of ice and frigid air. Of course, Sceptile was knocked out.

 

* * *

 

The Finals

Ash vs. Alain

Alain: Go, Tyranitar!

Ash: Pikachu, I choose you!

Alain: Show me your true power, Ash! Tyranitar, Mega evolve!

Tyranitar became Mega Tyranitar, and it threw up a sandstorm immediately.

Ash: Pikachu, Iron Tail on the ground!

Pikachu slammed a strong Iron Tail on the ground, the shockwaves clearing away the sandstorm immediately.

Alain: Stone Edge!

The blue stones hit Pikachu hard and threw him into the air.

Sylveon: Oh no! Pikachu!

Serena: Pikachu, hang in there!

Alain: Follow up with Earthquake!

Earthquake hit Pikachu in full force. However, Pikachu was still standing and good to go.

Ash: You underestimate Pikachu, Alain. Now, Focus Punch!

Pikachu teleported in front of Mega Tyranitar and sent him flying with a single Focus Punch. Tyranitar was sent crashing into the wall.

Alain: Tyranitar are you alright?

Tyranitar was still conscious with only 1HP left.

Ash: Thunderbolt!

A powerful Thunderbolt knocked Tyranitar out instantly.

Alain recalled Tyranitar and sent out his Weavile.

Ash: Return, Pikachu. Sceptile, I choose you!

Sawyer: Ash has a Sceptile?!

Alain: Weavile, Ice Beam!

Ash: Negate it with Iron Tail!

Sceptile slammed Iron Tail down on the beam of ice, negating it.

Alain: What?! Night Slash!

Ash: Grab it!

Sceptile easily grabbed the dark blade just as Weavile was about to hit it.

Ash: Now, Leaf Blade!

Sceptile kicked Weavile away and struck it doubly with a powerful Leaf Blade, knocking Weavile out instantly.

Alain: Return, Weavile. Unfezant, go for it!

Ash: Prepare yourself, Sceptile.

Alain: Air Slash!

Air Slash landed a direct hit on Sceptile, dealing super effective damage.

Alain: Keep it up! Steel Wing!

Ash: Wait...Wait...

Sceptile waited for Unfezant to come closer.

Ash: Now use Dragon Pulse!

Sceptile fired off multicolored waves of energy, slamming into Unfezant and throwing him to the ground.

Alain: Use Sky Attack!

Unfezant recovered and struck Sceptile with Sky Attack, taking away a large portion of health.

Ash: Leaf Blade!

Sceptile quickly retaliated with Leaf Blade, the move was so strong it knocked Unfezant into the ground.

Ash: Finish with Frenzy Plant!

The forest of vines appeared, crushing Unfezant and knocking it out.

Alain: Go, Metagross! Mega evolve!

Mega Metagross stood in front of Alain, awaiting instructions.

Ash: Return, Sceptile. Charizard, I choose you!

Charizard roared thunderously at Metagross.

Alain: So there you are, Charizard. I've been waiting for you.

Ash: Charizard, power it up!

Charizard transformed into Ash-Charizard form.

Alain: Use Stone Edge!

Stone Edge struck Charizard hard, dealing super effective damage. Ash winced as he felt the pain taken by Charizard.

Ash: Use Dragon Claw!

Charizard cut through all the stones with Dragon Claw and slammed Metagross down into the ground.

Alain: Meteor Mash!

Ash: Dragon Rush!

Charizard covered itself in a colossal dragon shaped energy, charging and colliding with Metagross. The two were sent skidding back, but Metagross was much more heavily damaged.

Alain: What power...

Ash: Let's end with Flamethrower!

Charizard let loose a super massive flamethrower of Red & Blue flames, slamming into Metagross and knocking it out instantly.

Alain: Go, Bisharp!

Ash: Return, Charizard. Pikachu I choose you!

Alain: Iron Head!

Ash: Brick Break!

Brick Break easily overcame Iron Head and sent Bisharp back.

Alain: Hyper Beam!

Pikachu was hit squarely by the Hyper Beam, but was still able to battle.

Alain: Guillotine!

Ash: Iron Tail! 

The two Pokemon clashed, reaching a stalemate.

Ash: Use Thunderbolt!

The Thunderbolt paralysed Bisharp and took away most of its health.

Ash: Fusion Bolt!

Pikachu unleashed a gargantuan crackling sphere of lightning that he sent towards Bisharp.

Alain: Counter with Hyper Beam!

However, Fusion Bolt tore through the beam like it was wool and hit Bisharp knocking it out.

Alain: Go, Charizard!

Ash: Greninja, I choose you!

Alain: Key Stone respond to my heart! Charizard, mega evolve!

Charizard became Mega Charizard X.

Ash: We won't lose this time, Alain. Greninja, LET'Z GO!

Greninja became Ash-Greninja.

Alain: Flamethrower!

Ash: Double Team!

Charizard swept around, destroying the dozens of copies that appeared over the field.

Just then, Greninja suddenly appeared in front of him.

Ash: Aura Katanas!

Greninja swung his two Aura Katanas hard and sent Charizard skidding back, dealing massive damage.

Alain: Charizard, use Dragon Claw!

Ash: Aura Sword & Katana!

Wielding an Aura Longsword and an Aura Katana, Greninja met Charizard midfield, sparks flying as the two clashed furiously.

Ash: GO!!!

Greninja shattered Charizard's claws with the blades and smashed them down on him, knocking him into the ground.

Alain: Charizard, Thunder Punch!

Charizard recovered and struck Greninja, with a powerful Thunder Punch. Ash winced horribly at the super effective hit.

Alain: Now, use Solar Beam!

Solar Beam landed a direct hit on Greninja; everyone thought that Greninja was knocked out for sure.

However, the dust cleared to reveal Ash-Greninja in his Samurai Armor, completely unharmed.

Ash: Let's go! Aerial Ace!

Greninja was so fast that Alain barely registered it before Greninja began pounding Charizard wildly with punches and kicks.

Alain: Blast Burn! Full Power!

Ash: Mega Ultra Water Shuriken!

A whirlpool surrounded Greninja and converges to form a giant, absurdly and incredibly colossal Water Shuriken discus of blazing-orange. Greninja threw it just as Charizard sent a full force Blast Burn in his direction.

Ash winced as the attack hit Greninja full force. The Samurai Armor wasn't enough to block all the damage from such a strong attack. When the dust cleared though, Charizard was unconscious on the ground, reverted back to his base form.

ALL OF ALAIN'S POKEMON HAVE BEEN DEFEATED. ASH IS THE WINNER OF THE INDIGO LEAGUE AND THEREFORE THE NEWLY CROWNED POKEMON MASTER!

Ash: I finally did it...I won! Thank Arceus!

Serena: Praise Arceus, Ash won!

 

Anakin Skywalker  

\+ God of Destruction

\+ Force Battle Rage

\+ Jar' Kai Twin Lightsaber 

\+ Flaming Lightsaber 

\+ Force Lightning 

\+ Asura 12-Lightsaber Style

\+ Obliteration Wave 

\+ Big Bang Supernova Burst 

\+ Ultimate Beam of Extinction

\+ Light that Burns the Sky 

 

 

Omni-God of War & Destruction

\+ 破天超神大拳

\+ 破天超神大拳 - 万瞬流星

\+ Asura 18 Divine Sword Style

\+ Jar'Kai Divine Sword Style

\+ Tri-Force Divine Katana Style 

\+ Stone Edge

\+ Divine Warhammer

\+ 神火光三尖两刃神锋枪

\+ 修罗式 - 十八神火三尖两刃神锋枪

\+ Final Kamehameha X 1,000,000,000,000

\+ 神火射日神弓 & 神火射日神箭

\+ 神圣红莲 - 究极爆炎刃 X 10^38

\+ 天眼 - 超绝九届灭绝大爆裂 X 10^45

 

 

Jesus Christ

\+ Supreme Omniarch Omni-God God

\+ God of Omni-Gods

\+ King of Glory

\+ Ultra Almighty Healing Pulse 

\+ Spiritual Healing Infinity & Beyond

\+ Divine Sword & ≫∞ 神光 & ≫∞ 神火 

\+ Omni Infinity & Beyond Divine Lance 

\+ 超绝无极圣尊治愈河川

\+ 三尖两刃方天神锋 & ≫∞神光神火

\+ 超无极无边终极闪光龟派气功

\+ 超绝大无极万钧神尊雷霆

\+ 超绝灭世宇宙火柱

\+ 天眼 - 超无极无边净化灭绝大爆裂

\+ 超绝无量圣尊绝灭火海

\+ 全方超绝无边圣尊神光审判

 

 

 


End file.
